


The Special One

by Supernova_Blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clouds, Desert, Dragons, GLACIER, Gen, Home, Insight, Mountains, Ocean, OneOfUs, Realization, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova_Blue/pseuds/Supernova_Blue
Summary: Join Tatsuo as she goes on a life changing adventure.She is sent away from her home and she has to travel the small section of the world to find out what's happening to her and what happened to the others.For they disappeared without a trace.





	The Special One

Life was simple.

Well for someone my age it was.

Running around on the grassy ground with the other children pretending to be dragons. Pretending we are the terrifying beasts that roamed the world. That's not true though... Was it?

When it's time for sleep my favorite story to be told is the one of legend, the one where every 100 years a special one is born, born to join the Dragons.

I remember one year one of my older friends, not sure how old, she was of age when they sent her away. I don't know where she went but she disappeared like everyone else who left. I only found out because I listened in on on a conversation when I was suppose to be asleep and they said she's gone. They sounded sad and I was devastated, I cried tears that night knowing one of my friends was out in the world beyond the mountains, lost.

I was wrong about her being lost...

I see that now that I'm older...

Especially since I'm being sent away...

Just like her...


End file.
